


大丈夫日记

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 灵感来自同名电影，三观不正三人行（一藻二厨），雷者慎入，娱乐产物切莫当真
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	大丈夫日记

曾经某位不知名剧作家说过，故事的开头最好是一场雨。这样一来，所有在晴天游刃有余的不可能都会变作突如其来的有可能。下雨、雷鸣、电闪、空旷城市里难堪逃窜的男男女女、湿漉漉空气里滋润的情意，都囿于仓皇雨水而更显罗曼。

于是这个故事也要从雨开始，夏日的骤雨，在罗罗诺亚索隆加班归家的9点一刻准时降临，将他淋得浑身湿透。  
索隆其人，用下属强尼的话来说是有点迟钝，对爱情这东西不怎么敏感故而一路单身到三十岁。是那些女人没有眼光，强尼安慰地拍拍绿发男人的肩膀，和约瑟夫一起拉着表情平淡的罗罗诺亚溜进纸醉金迷的酒吧街，妄图为他们世间少有的真男人上司寻觅合适佳侣。  
结果自然一败涂地，被他俊逸外表吸引的时髦女士无一例外鼻音轻哼将他剔除选择名单。是个不解风情大蠢蛋，女士们用第二种迥然相异的评价体系，一脚将绿发男人踹到婚配殿堂之外。

此时大龄单身男青年罗罗诺亚、事业尚算功成的金融界社畜、淋着雨瑟缩在商店街遮雨顶棚下。  
潮湿的西装下坠着裹在肌肉健硕的身上，手工制牛皮鞋滑唧唧渗水。  
一朵被水浸泡的可悲绿藻，在离家甚远的某处形影相吊。

“出租车！操你妈给我站住！”  
第六次拦车失利，被送上半吨磅礴雨水、亚热带季风吹的人头晕脚软。无奈索隆狠狠打了个喷嚏，心底控诉起这冰冷城市连拦车都随时可能被截胡的宫心计现场。  
他怔忪着，抱着隔壁瑟瑟发抖的时候就遇到了那个男人。  
此时如果是爱情电影播映，背景音乐大抵是singing in the rain，伴随一阵清脆的doo-doo，清瘦的金发青年就狼狈地跑进了他的檐廊。  
世上有那么多檐廊、那么多雨棚、那么多避雨的路人，他偏偏就撞进了索隆的怀里。  
入鼻，一阵混杂烟草、橄榄油和迷迭香的复杂气味，让人在迷离的雨水里依旧清醒的打了个哆嗦。  
“咳，不好意思啊”  
青年笑着，布满细小胡渣的优美下颌正淌下圆滚水珠。他优雅地甩了甩湿漉漉的金发，用质地轻薄的手绢仔细地擦拭着脸颊的雨渍。  
街灯柔和，青年蓝色的眸子闪烁斑驳光点，恰到好处就晃了身旁某人风中飘零的心绪。  
黄金王老五的情窦初开，只需要短短三秒相遇，与延续五分钟的肩并肩相触。  
他们站着，听着雨点噼里啪啦落在塑料的红色棚顶，把都市人原来冷硬的心都砸的七零八落。

青年二十岁上下的样子，带着还残存的少年人习气天真地吸着鼻子，在骤然降温的空气里冷的打颤。  
情窦初开的开窍也只需要电光火石一秒，宇直罗罗诺亚脱下了半干的西装外套，绅士地披在了青年身上。一瞥头，乱遭绿发下线条冷硬的脸堂皇绯红。  
但雨夜，是黑魆魆一片迷乱，只让被温暖眷顾的金发青年怔楞地道了句谢谢。  
二十分钟后索隆送着还沉浸在复杂情绪的青年人坐上了的士，在对方殷切的“我一定把西装洗干净还你”的恳求里潇洒地留下名片一枚。

此后被初恋热情撩骚地全身火热的罗罗诺亚，穿着一件薄薄衬衫傲然迎接寒风飒沓。即使吸溜鼻涕不停，被爱光顾的心依然热度满盈。  
连雨的节奏都变了，从重金属摇滚鼓点凶猛成为柔情四溢爵士小调，全凭人心情做主。  
在舒缓小夜曲中，索隆不羁地冲进了雨里，学金凯利烂漫的舞步跳了一曲不成章法的爵士。  
他就是这样遇到另一个他，在瓢泼雨水里狭路相逢另一场情事。  
在买什么都要双份的年代，为何不可以一晚上爱上两个人？  
金发男人颀长的身姿在风雨中笔挺，撑着一把摇摇晃晃的黑伞和跳着舞的他迎面相撞。  
“靠，你他妈走路不看路吗？”  
这时是高档古龙水的味道，还有名贵雪茄沁入衣领的刺鼻，让人目眩神晕朦胧了视线。  
男人言语泼辣不留情分，却让人在看到他脸的那一刻嗫嚅着咽去半分怨怼。  
金色头发蓝色眼睛，如果不是下颌处修理精致的漂亮胡须、恰好方向相反的半长刘海与周身沉淀的成熟气场，那卷曲的眉毛会让人以为是方才趁车离去的青年用十数分钟骤长十岁，踏着未歇的雨再来寻他。  
金发男人停止发作，折腾那把罢工的雨伞在狂风里东倒西歪。  
“我来吧”  
罗罗诺亚开口，帮忙挡住来自楼宇缝隙的风，结实有力的手臂死死箍住了吱呀作响的伞柄。  
结尾是他俩一起被雨淋得浑身湿透，白色衬衫被浇成透明，透出性感腹肌线条分明。两个高大的男人紧紧靠在一起，撑着伞骨半折的破伞在污水倒灌的街道举步维艰。  
但心是暖的、暖和干燥，挨在一起的肩膀隔着濡湿布料体温相导，默默无言自有情意流转。  
索隆又初恋了，爱情不分先来后到，也无高低短长，只是恰恰好此番雨夜连环相撞，让初尝恋情甜味的三十岁男人踉踉跄跄跌跌撞撞，心里也下着雷雨滂沱。  
送到高级公寓门口金发男人不自在低头，雪白脖颈水珠下滑，让罗罗诺亚口舌发燥。  
“伞借你，回头修好了还我”  
男人留下一串号码，转身走进玻璃大门。留下索隆和破旧雨伞，细雨斜风与情意缠绵。

这就是故事开头，久旱逢甘霖的罗罗诺亚、桃花运爆棚在一晚偶遇两位佳侣。  
第一位在第三天下午循着名片上的公司地址早早在门前等候，青年人特有的阳光气息让人身心明媚。  
“我叫山治，现在在巴拉蒂餐厅当学徒，这是我做橙酱馅饼，你尝尝”  
如果要把握男人的心，首要把握他的胃，眼前的青年虽然年轻但无疑深谙这个道理。被香脆馅饼折服的绿发男人喟叹着长舒口气，心里爱意的天秤悄悄偏移。  
“好吃吗？”  
山治问，语气紧张而手指打战，让索隆情不自禁摸上了他发丝柔软的脑袋。  
“好吃”  
金发青年红着脸微笑，哼着小曲连走路都在小步蹦跳。  
年轻真好，索隆想，道德心上泛他决定只爱山治一个。

第二位是那天晚上履约见面，带着修缮好的雨伞，与斟酌良久的委婉拒词。  
“呦，晚上好”  
金发男人抬眸，磁性嗓音慵懒，像醇酒般让人迷醉。  
“谢谢你的伞”  
索隆囫囵半天愣愣说，只收获对面平淡颔首。他轻拂那把黑色雨伞光滑表面，喉结滚动吐出呢喃几句，不容索隆拒绝般自顾自审判：  
“我叫sanji，以后做个朋友吧”  
那他能怎么办？在面对如此强势男人突兀温柔的请求。只得持平摇晃的天秤，义无反顾应允。  
“好，我叫索隆”  
“很高兴认识你”  
sanji笑，鞋尖轻触索隆裤腿，让绿发男人支棱着酥麻了半边身体。  
成熟也好，索隆想，公理道德俨然被埋葬。  
一个合格的金融工作者自然要同时关注A股、美股与港股，精力充沛者还得加上变化莫测欧洲市场，在红绿起伏线条升降里炉火纯青地一击即中。  
在情场上亦是如此，优秀的金融工作者罗罗诺亚，周旋于两位男士中央，在周日还能给自己放个假。这世上男人个个情场好手，区别只在于用不用心演练。  
一三五山治，二四六sanji，周日属于狐朋狗友酒桌饭局，斑斓生活多彩无限。

山治十九岁，精力旺盛的年纪，目标是蜚声国际的西点师。性格急躁但天真可爱，总是喜欢给他制造出其不意的小惊喜、用热烈的爱意将他这个而立之年的男人都磨的年轻了些许。  
他总是带着刚出炉的西点小吃在临近下班的时间走进索隆办公室，笑眯着眼和强尼约瑟夫打招呼，贿赂般献上杏仁酥鸡蛋挞，让被收买的两人摸着快撑破的肚子劝诫索隆  
“山治大嫂多好，性格又平易近人还会做饭，大哥你就收心从了吧”  
他们自然是知道sanji的存在，便在面对山治的时候惭愧不已。  
“嗯，我考虑考虑”  
同时看着A股与美股K线图的索隆吃着曲奇点点头，今天A股走高而美股跌停，似乎是个适合当机立断及时止损的局势。

但当金发男人穿着笔挺的空乘制服躺在床上眄视他的时候，索隆改变了主意。  
“知道你喜欢我穿制服，好看吗？”  
男人笑，穿着黑色袜子的脚使坏般摩挲他硬挺的下身。很快房间里便满是淫靡的浪叫，结实的大床吱吱呀呀。  
虽然甜点美味，但吃多了腻；还是白米饭好吃、顶饱，特别是如果再配上一碗浓汤。  
那天性\爱之后索隆躺在床上，在sanji为他送上一碗热腾腾汤泡饭的时候舒坦感慨，心心念念都是二十七岁同龄恋人体贴入微的关怀。  
A股市场虽然势头正劲，但美股毕竟底蕴深厚，投资需谨慎，思来想去还是老牌更为靠谱。  
“在想什么？”  
sanji靠在他胸膛问，硬戳戳的胡须撩骚的人全身酥麻。  
“在想，新兴创业板还是风险太大，稳健点比较好”  
索隆颔首，决定尽早抛售。

“我看网上说现在流行这一套”  
第二天晚上，他被穿着兔女郎装的金发青年推倒在床上，目瞪口呆地看着原本青涩的爱人赧红脸撅起了兔子尾巴小巧的臀部。  
挺翘的屁股在黑色V字裤下弧度诱人，让见多识广的股票经纪人也不由自主咽了口口水。  
“今天你负责享受就好了”  
他的小野马，哦不，小野兔，主导那场酣畅情事放肆挥洒、挥霍的是青年人无穷的精力与热情，他只需要恣意品味——年轻人毫无节制的爱火烈烈。  
“创业板虽然阴晴不定但走钢索的滋味让人留恋，何况冒险才能赚大钱”  
满身吻痕的索隆辗转反侧，最终确证着陷入梦乡。

“我觉得他们都很好，所以我决定暂时保持现状”  
索隆郑重其事地对忧心忡忡的约瑟夫和强尼宣布，他们被山治喂胖了起码半圈的脸上表情震撼。  
“这这这，这不好吧大哥”  
“对对对啊，山治大嫂那么好，你舍得他难过吗？”  
“但如果我选了山治，sanji就会伤心，你们难道舍得他那样好的男人难过吗？”  
强尼和约瑟夫想了想sanji特意从巴黎给他们带的Hermes丝巾，沉重地摇了摇头。  
“所以啊，为了不伤其中任何一个的心，还是保持现状比较好。就和炒股一样，双线盯盘，业绩好的胜出。男人呢，就是要目光长远一点，懂了吧？懂了就滚去工作！”  
说罢他不由分说地把约瑟夫强尼踹出了房门，继续注视那涨涨落落的走势图陷入沉思。

但恋爱谈着谈着就谈到成家立业，谈着谈着就谈到结婚生子。  
大丈夫罗罗诺亚索隆，心胸宽阔到可以同时爱两个人，却在面对婚姻公证处的时候也只能择其一。  
“索隆你知道嘛，我高中同学让我去参加他的结婚典礼”  
那个平常的周五晚上他正品尝着滋味香甜的芒果冰淇淋，就被十九岁爱人话里的弦外之音惹得唇间发苦。  
“真好啊，结婚……我以前也好期待和美丽的lady结婚呢，蛋糕我要自己做、场地也要我自己装饰、蜜月地点就选在布拉格……”  
那晚回家路上狂风大作，把枝头残叶吹的歪七扭八。  
年轻人真麻烦，双手插兜步入中年的男人忿忿的想，脑海里山治满怀期盼的眼神让他的心也风雨飘摇。  
每一句都是催婚咒语，还是道德绑架旁敲侧击式催婚咒语，年纪轻轻结什么婚？身边人结婚自己就要结婚那身边人杀人你还有去杀人？青年人，就是不成熟。  
罗罗诺亚摇摇头，破天荒决定周五晚上去找成熟的伴侣sanji获取安慰。

“我朋友之前让我去当伴郎，我想了想也是时候了，所以提前帮你买好了这个”  
缠绵床笫之后他毫无防备就被套上了禁锢的枷锁，白金的戒指台灯下冷光飒飒，让人头皮发麻眼前发黑。  
“但是，你还是得补上求婚哦”  
他成熟识大体、和幼稚天真的山治完全不同的恋人面泛微红亲吻他的唇角，长久以来缱绻温情的亲吻此时却森寒入骨。  
操你妈上当了，猝不及防被套牢的索隆，哀嚎着半夜无眠。

第二天他顶着黑眼圈上班，怏怏不乐地坐在座位上神游太虚，被取下来的夺命指环亮的刺眼。  
“你说老大咋了？”  
强尼问  
“不知道，是不是脚踏两条船的事情被戳穿了？”  
约瑟夫瘪嘴回答  
“唉，我觉得他活该，山治大嫂和sanji大嫂都那么好，随便一个给我我都羡慕死”  
“嘘，山治大嫂来了”  
强尼捂住约瑟夫的嘴，两股战战的和突然到访的山治打招呼。  
金发青年神色如常，感觉不像是知晓自己被戴绿帽的样子。强尼刚松了口气，山治咣当一声踹开了索隆办公室的大门。  
“你昨天为什么一声不吭就走了？我又怎么你了混蛋绿藻头？”  
平常的情侣吵架，见惯不怪的小弟们低下头开始工作。  
你有事吗？我是三十岁不是二十岁，没有空时时刻刻和你这个小年轻玩爱情游戏。  
强尼刚做好准备复刻大哥蹙眉倾吐的模板回应，就听见金发青年一声惊喜的尖叫。  
“原来你昨天出门就是为了买这个的吗？我愿意、不用说了，无论怎样我都愿意！我爱你索隆，我们结婚吧！”  
约瑟夫一口水喷出来，电脑屏幕惨遭荼毒。  
索隆表情麻木地看着山治套上那枚桌子上的指环，搂着他的脖子羞涩磨蹭。  
“奇怪，怎么有点大了”  
“哈，哈，哈，我太急买错尺码了”  
索隆尬笑，耳旁似乎能听见股市崩盘的破碎声。

罗罗诺亚索隆，三十一岁，成功结婚脱单，成为了山治/sanji的老公。  
你问我重婚不犯法吗，我会回答因为他们还没有领证。  
“我觉得我们还是不够了解彼此，不如先试婚一段时间吧圈圈眉”  
他一脸郑重地对未来妻子（们）说，获得了截然不同的反应。  
山治睁着蓝莹莹的眼睛诧异地摇了摇头，而后大发脾气在他屁股上狠狠踢了两脚，直到现在还隐隐作痛；至于sanji，貌似毫不在意地挑了挑眉，那半个月都没让索隆回床睡觉。  
但好歹是全部答应了，在一头老黄牛被迫吭哧吭哧出卖肉体劳力之后。

和山治的婚礼是在布拉格办的，按他的要求，和其他名人一样在伏尔塔瓦河畔和呆头呆脑的天鹅拍婚纱照，完美附和年轻人心中罗曼蒂克的遐想。至于在sanji那里，只知道从来都很忙的爱人公事在身去捷克出差，回来还贴心地给他带了香醇蜂蜜酒。  
sanji身为空乘全球乱飞，自然没有和山治一样满脑子璀璨的想法。他只是请自己和索隆身边挚友一起吃了个饭，公事公办宣布结婚这件事。  
“要对我们家sanji好哦，不然我狠狠教训你！”  
据传是sanji曾经暗恋对象现下红颜知己的娜美用力拍打着索隆的肩膀，让绿发男人心虚地点了点头。

婚后照旧一三五二四六，倒是周日被拆分成两半，上午陪山治下午陪sanji夜晚轮换岗。  
男人忙点好、赚得多还没时间出轨。  
负责做好心理工作的强尼约瑟夫惭愧扯谎，应付两位一周总有好几晚独守空闺大嫂们的怨气。  
幸好sanji的工作性质也是聚少离多，让两边奔忙连课税都得上缴双份的可怜罗罗诺亚得以喘息。

sanji这周飞美国，要三天才能回来。他终于可以连续几天时间都呆在山治这里，翘着二郎腿享受年轻爱人的精湛手艺。  
黄油曲奇刚咬下一口，罗罗诺亚就被山治接下来一番话惊得咬到了舌头。  
“我今天遇到一个和我同名的人，人很好欸”  
应该不会那么巧吧，满头冷汗的索隆干笑着，不由自主地抖起了腿。  
“嗯，他叫sanji，今天我车抛锚了他送我回家的，我还邀请他下次来家里喝茶，可以吗？”  
索隆转头瞅了一眼客厅挂着的巨幅结婚照，梗着喉咙憋出不知是答应还是否决的一句闷哼。  
“算了，也不是白痴绿藻头你一个人做主，我已经答应他让他下周来家里喝茶了。不过你那么忙，应该没时间吧”  
杯子在玻璃茶几上叮咣一声，被茶水呛得咳嗽的绿发男人痛苦地想着，这大概就是报应。  
但真汉子就是要昂首面对所有挑战，咬紧牙关粉身碎骨也得上。

“你不觉得我们结婚照挂在这不太好吗？”  
被呛的面红耳赤的索隆哑着嗓子问，让担心的山治诧异地皱起眉毛。  
“咳咳，我觉得太虐狗了你知道吧！每次约瑟夫他们来都嫉妒死了，你想想他们单身狗，哪里受得了这种刺激？！所以我觉得我们要善良是吧？就把结婚照收起来，我们俩有多好还用炫吗？”  
“有道理，你说实话是不是不好意思了？”  
“……”  
沉默就是最好的回答，可以让人随意解构。  
于是理解为肯定回答的山治心情愉快地取下了结婚照，甜丝丝暗忖白痴海洋生物还挺害羞。

“下周我回来你来机场接我”  
sanji打电话要求，做牛做马的男人只能服从。  
索隆特意剃了胡子，骚包兮兮买了束玫瑰在人流如织的机场等待妻子归家。  
“太感人了，这么好的男人”  
他听见身旁女生议论，了然于心的抬头挺胸。天下第一好男人，就是他本人。  
“呦，挺肉麻”  
熟悉的调笑语调，索隆知道金发男人墨镜下湛蓝的眼睛里早已口是心非盛满笑意。还是成熟点好，他不禁这样想。  
“辛苦了”  
“不辛苦，你来接我比较辛苦”  
“接老婆应该的。回家好好睡一觉”  
他帮sanji拉开车门，绅士地帮忙系好安全带。  
“奥迪A4？你朋友的车吗？”  
他刚坐上车就听见sanji的问询，不由得一身冷汗。  
“今天周几？”  
“嗯，周四啊”  
“艹，搞错了，我以为今天周三”  
“什么意思啊？我问你车呢绿藻头”  
“对，这是约瑟夫的车”  
索隆掩饰般踩上油门，轰鸣的发动机声音里他才想起和sanji见面该是车库里另一辆黑色林肯。  
“欸，约瑟夫用的空气清新剂和你一样嘛，还有这照片是他爱人吗？”  
金发男人的手覆上挂在后视镜上的御手，后面还缝着山治表情夸张的自拍——年轻人听说这样可以给车主带来平安——不容拒绝地就将那丑丑的DIY御手系到了后视镜上。  
索隆庆幸着车里再没其他可怕的双人合照做呈堂证供，却恰逢其时忘记了他两位娇妻早已见过面这个恐怖事实。  
“这个人我见过啊，他还邀请我去他家喝茶，原来这是约瑟夫爱人吗？”  
红灯，刹车的动静大到行人侧目、大到sanji差点一头撞上挡风玻璃。  
“卧槽你找死啊白痴绿藻头？”  
“我觉得我可能真的离死不远了”  
索隆低喃，吓得身旁温柔体贴的金发男人回家后关切地给他灌了一大杯板蓝根。

“约瑟夫，拜托，这是我唯一一次求你”  
他破天荒拉低姿态恳求，让对面的约瑟夫强尼面面相觑。  
“这样不好吧索隆大哥……要是拆穿我会死的很惨，你是不知道山治大嫂跆拳道黑道，一脚能踢歪电线杆啊……”  
“对啊，sanji大嫂也是军体格斗高手，要是有个万一约瑟夫就过去了……”  
强尼附和，两个人抱歉地摇了摇头。  
“那明天你们不用来上班了”  
索隆宣告，让原本道德高企的社畜一秒化作摇尾乞怜的狗狗。

“什么？你说约瑟夫是sanji的男朋友？这也太巧了吧？”  
晚餐桌上他向山治坦诚这个惊人的“真相”，实则占有欲作祟心里泛着酸意。  
“那那天sanji来喝茶也叫上约瑟夫吧，一起热闹”  
“好”  
成竹在胸的男人呷下一口热茶，自诩计划已完美无缺。

“计划是这样的，强尼你就在对面咖啡店蹲守，sanji来了就和我说一声，我找借口下楼去接他；这时候躲在楼道的约瑟夫就先进门，假装自己老早就在这里。喝茶过程约瑟夫你听我暗示，千万不能让山治/sanji其中任何一个知道真相。计划名称‘love protection’，你们听明白了吗”  
“明白了索隆大哥”  
被拿捏三寸的约瑟夫强尼苦逼地点了头，他们鬼鬼祟祟地开始了这场惊天骗局。

“我下楼丢垃圾”  
“哦，好，记得所有垃圾都不要忘了”  
山治用那双蓝的过分的眸子讳莫如深地看了他一眼，索隆不置可否地耸耸肩离开了家门  
一切按计划进行，强尼刚发来消息说sanji已到达停车场。他只需要下楼佯装自己刚到，和sanji一起上楼就可以了。  
索隆哼着小曲，看着电梯的楼层一层层下降，很快便跳到了鲜红的一竖。  
钉——  
他刚要走出电梯门，就看到了站在门口言笑晏晏的sanji。  
“哎呀，老公你怎么从上面下来了呢？”  
他不是应该在停车场吗？怎么会在一楼？？？  
索隆头快炸了，恨不得冲到街对面把不合格的僚机狠揍一顿。  
“咳，我先到了，约瑟夫让我帮忙丢垃圾”  
他示意了一下手中的袋子，尴尬地看着电梯门缓缓合上。还来不及反应，sanji修长的手指就猛地阻止了快要关上的铁门，他保持着空乘人员训练良好的微笑轻声说那我先上去了。  
“等等！”  
他没办法确定约瑟夫那个二傻子已经成功到位，只能尽力阻止sanji过早上楼拆穿他的谎话。  
“反正还早，我们一起去丢垃圾吧”  
“唉，也是，没用的垃圾就要尽快丢掉。”  
索隆微微松了口气，太阳穴直跳地跟在sanji后面走出了电梯。马路对面咖啡馆里，坐在落地窗前的强尼竟然还有脸面和他打招呼，索隆咬着牙发誓下个月一定扣他工资。  
“你是喜欢捆绑还是窒息？”  
sanji突然问，过于超展开的黄色对话让心虚的男人差点被自己的口水呛着。  
“我问你喜欢捆绑还是窒息？”  
金发男人又问了一遍，一种和从前迥异的冷硬语调被淫邪的内容遮掩，让索隆不疑有诈地红了后颈。  
“捆绑吧，感觉窒息太危险了”  
“嗯，也是……死人就不好了”  
sanji眼神晦暗的应和，让索隆情不自禁想入非非未来几天的性福生活。

“你说过你很喜欢捆绑的，干嘛这个表情啊？”  
二十分钟后他被结结实实捆在了客厅中央，两个原本温柔可人的金发娇妻一脸霜寒地瞪着他，手里还咔嚓咔嚓着锐利的大剪刀。  
“大哥对不起，我们实在看不下去了”  
约瑟夫和强尼跪地求饶，惨遭背叛的大哥毫无脸面地破口大骂，但很快，他就被其他两道高亢的辱骂遮盖了声音。  
“你这个渣男！”  
“渣男海洋生物 ！看着老实那么多花花肠子！”  
“我他妈打死你！你就是找死！”  
“恶心！天地第一大混蛋！”  
气急败坏的两位金发男人在他身上拳打脚踢，曾经温润如玉的体恤与怜悯尽数化为乌有。愤怒让人变作魔鬼，罗罗诺亚在遽痛中浑浑噩噩悔不当初。  
“别打了别打了，再打要把大哥打死了！”  
约瑟夫还算有点良心，在他因为双人殴打昏迷前，雷嗔电怒的两个男人停止了动作。看着索隆身上青青紫紫的伤痕和肿成猪头的脸，善良的男人们心软地帮他解开了捆在身上的绳子。

但手背的绳子还系着，死罪难免活罪难逃，审讯环节不能讨饶。  
“说，这件事持续多久了？”  
山治问，眼圈发红地吸了口烟。  
“一开始就是了……我也不想的，谁知道我一晚上同时遇到你们两个”  
“闭嘴！你还有理了是吧？是不是如果约瑟夫他们不告诉我们，你永远也不坦白？”  
这是sanji问的，他接过山治递过来的烟恶狠狠抽了一口，迷离的烟气把索隆熏得直咳嗽。  
“这不是试婚……一个月之后我就选出来了……”  
他越说声音越小，有气无力地垂下头，深感愧疚甚至恨不得找个地缝钻进去。男人只有在走投无路时才会反思自己，他用亲身经历证明了这一点。  
“那……你最后打算选谁？”  
山治问的，但毫无疑问sanji也竖起了耳朵，翘首以盼他的回答。两个男人好胜心起，即使在同仇敌忾的此刻都免不了要一较高下。  
“我……”  
“谁？？”  
“我……我选不出来啊！”  
索隆大声说道，破罐子破摔地继续言语  
“你们都太好了，一个活泼一个稳重；一个可爱一个优雅；一个是红玫瑰一个是白月光；一个是熊熊烈火点燃我的心灵，一个是融融烛光照亮我的大脑……这让我怎么选？我选不出来啊！”  
为大哥远胜常人的厚颜无耻，约瑟夫和强尼悄悄在心中点了个赞。而听罢这一席话的红玫瑰与白月光，更是呜咽着彻底委顿在地。  
“你们都是我的翅膀”  
不知何时挣开桎梏的索隆两只手臂分别环住哭泣的山治与sanji，一脸大义凛然地抱紧了他两位挚爱的娇妻。他们三个温馨释然地拥抱在一块，那画面比窗外明媚的日光还眩目迷离。  
凭什么人不可以同时爱上两个人？

片头字幕起，悠然旋律响彻在偌大的影厅。  
“你就带我来看这种三观不正的电影？白痴绿藻头？”  
金发男人一脸不屑地问道，让身旁还沉浸在剧情中的绿发男人怔楞着点了点头。  
“你不要和我说觉得男主角左拥右抱齐人之福很让人羡慕啊？我真的要代替电影里两位lady踢死你”  
眼看战火一触即发，索隆才反应过来安抚地拥住了被垃圾剧情激的愤懑不已的爱人。  
“当然不会，这个男主角太恶劣了，就应该自我阉割。”  
“嗯，我也觉得，这就是恶臭直男癌幻想”  
山治颔首，他们等待着其他人离场，坐在座椅上盯着屏幕滚动的工作人员名单，在看到编剧一栏荆某人名字时一致从鼻腔深处溢出一声鄙夷轻嗤。  
“但我问你，如果我和两年前的我同时出现在你面前，你选的出来吗？”  
和出乎意料的难题狭路相逢，一滴冷汗从索隆额间滚落。他斟酌半晌，福至心灵决定学习电影里男主角的厚脸皮无耻回答。  
“那怎么选的出来？都是你啊，那么好的你！我应该庆幸同时拥有两年前的你和两年后的你，两年前年轻、可爱；两年后成熟、迷人，都好、都太好，我不用当个渣男左右为难最好。”  
山治得意地挑嘴一笑，让以为过关的索隆长舒一口气。  
“或许这世上本没有渣男，又或许，人人都是渣男。”  
同时拥有成熟大人和可爱少年魅力的金发男人起身，用手指轻点呆愣的某人鼻尖，挑逗而郑重地继续说道：  
“所以，渣藻同志，今晚你自己睡吧”  
屏幕漆黑，幕布拉上，这场电影已散场。

the end


End file.
